Summer Mayhem
by Lily Potter123
Summary: James and Sirius are being forced to spend the summer at Lily's house. Everything ought to work out fine, right? Or maybe a series of mayhem might take place: Cureless mugglephobias, illegal quidditch, and dungbombs are nothing out of the ordinary.
1. Telling Lily

**Summer Mayhem**

James and Sirius are being forced to spend the summer at Lily's house. Everything ought to work out fine, right? Or maybe a series of mayhem might take place: Cureless mugglephobias, illegal quidditch, and dungbombs are nothing out of the ordinary.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; otherwise my name would be J.K Rowling… (I wish)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Telling Lily<span>

_Dear James,_

_I want you to know that your father and I love you immensely and that we'll miss greatly. Also, I hope living with the Evans will be an interesting and fun experience for both you and Sirius; it's not every day you boys get to be part of muggle traditions. I heard Mrs. Evans is a great cook, in which case you better advise her about your appetites beforehand. Please thank them for us and have a pleasant time._

_With love,_

_Mom_

_PS. Did you remember to tell Lily about this, dear? Her parents didn't have time to do so._

Did he remember? Actually, he'd been dying to do so the entire week, but Sirius forbid him, something about being entertaining or whatever. He really hadn't paid that much attention at the moment; after all, he'd be spending the whole summer at her house! He'd never been that happy before.

He sighed as he put down the letter and stretched his arms up in the air with a silly smile playing on his lips.

"Thinking about Evans, mate?" Sirius Black asked him, knowing him too well.

"Yes," James answered absent-minded, "can you believe will be spending the entire summer with her? In her house?"

"I know, I know," he said, rolling his eyes at his best friend. James turned to look at him skeptically.

"Can't you be more excited, Padfoot?"

"I'll be as long as you haven't told her," Sirius said, smiling wickedly.

"Don't worry, she hasn't got a clue."

"Who doesn't have a clue?" Remus Lupin asked them as he walked into their dormitory to finish his half-packed trunk.

"We're staying at Evans house for the summer, but she doesn't know yet." Sirius told him, laughing. Remus raised his eyebrows at them.

"But don't you think that'll only make her hate you guys more?"

"Oh, come on, Moony, don't be such a party-pooper, it'll be fun." Sirius assured him.

"I don't know, maybe Remus is right, Padfoot. She might hate us enough not to want to see us at all during the summer, ruining our vacations as well as hers."

"Prongs, but the look on her face, it'll be priceless!"

Remus sighed and shook his head at them.

"Well, figure it out yourselves, I'll just make sure I'm gone before Lily finds out," he told them as he picked up his trunk and left the room.

"You know, we ought to think about packing, Padfoot, or we might never leave."

"Padfoot, when exactly are you planning on letting me tell her?" James asked him impatiently.

"Not yet, Prongs, my dear old friend."

"But I can already see King's Cross Station!"

"Not to worry, mate, I have everything under control," Sirius told him as the train came to halt.

"The day you have everything under control is the day Marlene McKinnon will willingly jump into your arms," James murmured darkly.

"I heard that, and just so you know, she has warmed up to me a lot more than Evans has to you, mate."

James scowled at him as they got out of the train and started looking for Lily.

"Now, I'm sure I can change that during the summer, so don't ruin it!" He warned his best friend as he laughed, put his hands together and rubbed them happily.

"Oh, I'm more than willing to do that, mate," he said as he approached the redheaded girl he had just spotted.

"Hey, Evans! How's it going?"

"Great, actually," she answered him sweetly, "to think it'll be two whole months before I see you two again, it is glorious!"

Sirius just smile at her as James glared at him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to look for my parents," she told the as she turned away from them.

"Maybe we can help you, after all we'll be – ouch, Padfoot!" James started saying but Sirius elbowed him hard on the ribs to stop him from telling her the summer arrangements.

"Yeah, we'll help you, then we'll _leave_," Sirius said and Lily rolled her eyes at them and started walking with them behind her, knowing she wouldn't get rid of them until she left the station.

Soon Mr. and Mrs. Evans came into view, accompanied by a disrupted Petunia. Lily hugged her parents and greeted her sister, who completely ignored her.

Sirius cleared his voice and Lily turned to introduce the two boys. "These are James Potter and Sirius Black," she said in a bored tone.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, boys," Mrs. Evans said, hugging them both.

"Sir, how are you?" James greeted Mr. Evans and he shook his hand.

"Fine, fine, it's great to finally meet you two."

"Yes, so are you three ready to go?" Mrs. Evans asked them.

"Go? The three of us? What are you talking about, mom?" Lily asked her frenetically with her eyes wide open.

"Oh dear, yes, I forgot to tell you, but we're having these two boys over for the summer, Lily."

"And we better get going now," her father told them as he took his paralyzed daughter's trunk and they started walking to the exit.

"But-"

"Let's go, Lily, this place is packed."

She shook her head a bit and started following them. She couldn't keep her eyes away from the two boys, how on Earth had this happened to her? She wasn't supposed to see them or hear of them for two whole months! Was she being punished?

"Yes, I definitely am," Lily murmured darkly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today's chapter!<strong>

**I hope to get many reviews... please!**


	2. A Siriusly Plan

**Summer Mayhem**

James and Sirius are being forced to spend the summer at Lily's house. Everything ought to work out fine, right? Or maybe a series of mayhem might take place: Cureless mugglephobias, illegal quidditch, and dungbombs are nothing out of the ordinary.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; otherwise my name would be J.K Rowling… (I wish)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A Very <span>_Sirius_ Plan

"Now, boys, Lily will show you to the guestroom so you can unpack and then we'll have dinner." Mrs. Evans informed them as they unloaded the three heavy trunks from the car and took them inside.

"Great, I'm starving!" Sirius exclaimed, starting to rub his stomach.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and directed them to the stairs.

"This is where you two will be staying, do try leaving it the way it is now," she warned them with narrowing eyes.

"Not to worry, Lily-flower, I'll personally make sure of that," James told her with an air of a responsible guard in an important mission.

"Yeah, right," both lily and Sirius whispered. James frowned at him and started murmuring something about being able to handle it perfectly well.

"One minute at your house and we're already beginning to agree on things," Sirius told her, lying down on one of the two beds.

"Don't get used to it, it's bound to be the only time," Lily assured him, as she left the room.

James sighed as he sat on the other bed, looking rather grim.

"Come on, Prongs, what's the matter? You ought to be dancing around, full of happiness, imagining rainbows and teddy bears," Sirius asked, getting up and putting on his best goo-goo eyes.

"She speaks more to you than me, now spit it out, who'd you do it, mate?" He demanded.

"Relax. In case you didn't notice, it wasn't friendly talking. She hates my guts as much as she hates yours." Sirius reassured him.

"Well, yeah, but she ignores me completely. How am I supposed to be able to go out with her if she avoids talking to me all the time?" James asked him.

"Not to worry, Prongs, my mate. That's why you have me for; I have a plan that can't fail."

"Lily dear, could you pass the salad around?"

"Sure, mom," Lily answered as she took the big wooden bowl in front of her and passed it to James, who was sitting next to her. He took it from her, served himself without a word to her and then gave the salad to Sirius.

Lily lifted her eyebrows at him, but he ignored her and started eating.

_What's his problem?_ Lily thought as she returned to her own salad. _Potter would usually take up an opportunity like this to ask me out, tell me his crazy about me, or how beautiful he thinks I am._

"So, boys, Lily tells us you're both in the school quidditch team, sounds like an interesting game," Mr. Evans said.

"Yeah, it's great!" Sirius exclaimed.

"He's right, Sirius here plays Chaser and I'm Seeker," James told him, "there are three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker, it's very interesting, really." He explained the rules to them and told them of several moves they were trying out.

"But you know nothing until you've seen it, you ought to come to the Electricity Stadium with us, muggle families invited," Sirius assured them with a huge grin.

Mrs. Evans laughed and answered, "Yes, that would probably be an unforgettable experience."

"You're going to love it, some of the best teams play there," James said and started ticking off an entire list of quidditch teams he admired.

_So he talks to my parents, but not to me?_ She thought angrily as she twirled her fork in her salad.

"Lily dear, why haven't you eaten your salad, I thought you liked Italian?" her mother asked her worried.

"What?- Oh, it's nothing, I'm just not that hungry, I think I'll go to bed now," she said as she picked up her plate and took it to the kitchen.

"Sleep well, dear, good night," her father told her as she walked up the stairs.

"Yeah good night, everyone," Lily told them and they all answered back, all except for James, he just continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"That's it, I'm never doing that again," James told Sirius once they were alone in their room.

"Why not? It's going great," Sirius told him as he sat down on his bed and watched his best friend walk around the room.

"No, it's not!" he said, coming to an abrupt stop in front of Sirius, "that was horrible, how is ignoring her going to help me make her stop ignoring me!"

Sirius sighed. "That's easy, mate, she won't stand it, she's used to you constantly stalking her, if you suddenly stop, she won't know what happened and she'll crack and talk to you first."

James sat down on his bed and frown, thinking hard about what Sirius was saying.

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"Are you kidding, Prongs? Did you see her face when you ignored her at dinner? She was shocked! This is so going to work better than I imagined."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this took so long to update, I've been having problems with my computer, but not to worry that seems to be a thing of the past. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter by next week.<strong>

**Nevertheless, please review!**


End file.
